


Camp Miraculous

by TheSpy101



Series: A set of non-canon continuations (Better name Pending) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpy101/pseuds/TheSpy101
Summary: Marinette and Co. go on a camping trip. Some SoL and fun.A full rewrite of an old work of mine which I only wrote the prologue to. I like to think I've improved.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Juleka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: A set of non-canon continuations (Better name Pending) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767874
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reboot of an old work of mine which I never finished.
> 
> (I only wrote the prologue back then)
> 
> So, here it all is, after almost a year, I just got the inclination to finish this story and since I like to think my writing ability has improved and since I enjoy writing, I figured I might as well do a full rewrite, turns out it's about two times as long as before.  
> (About 12 pages in docs using the standard novel format. 12 point Times New Roman, double line spacing, only one space between the paragraphs and a 0.5-inch tab space in front of the first line of a new paragraph and since AO3 doesn't have the best word processor, a lot of my formatting had to be manually redone.  
> No promises as to when new chapters will be available, this took about six hours to write despite it only being about 3.2k words and I have exams to attend to.
> 
> One more thing, there are two instances where two different piano pieces are played, those being Canon in D and Ode to Joy. If you haven’t listened to those pieces, you’re missing out and it is recommended to listen to them before reading.  
> Canon in D (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1elGqARTb1Q); Ode to Joy - Liszt Transcription (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hV80lICVTMs)  
> By the way, a turophile is a gourmet/connoisseur of cheese (A cheese lover).
> 
> Enjoy

That morning started just like any other for Adrien Agreste, it started with the little Kwami of his flying around blabbering about cheese. That morning, however, was unlike any other he'd had in recent memory. He'd be going on a camping trip with his class later that day.

The young French boy sat up in his bed while yawning. He was on patrol for several hours the previous night and only arrived back home at around 1:30, so his sleep was severely negatively affected. He looked at the clock beside his bed.

"6 am," Adrien groaned. His alarm was only set for seven, but his _other_ alarm present in the room, specifically the turophile who'd just come to sit on his nose, had other ideas.

"Adrien, we're fresh outta Camembert."

"What are you talking about, Plaag? I brought eight blocks in yesterday, they were supposed to last until next Monday."

"I know, but I just couldn't help myself, I had to eat them."

The first thought that came to Adrien's mind was 'when did he have time to do that?'. The answer came shortly after Adrien felt a metal ring around his finger. He was so tired when he arrived home the previous night that he forgot to remove it, which in turn allowed Plaag to eat all night, or at least, all that was left of the night.

"So, are you ready for the camping trip? Oh, right, you have breakfast with your father later."

"Plaag, please, just be quiet, I need a moment."

"Oh, come on, I get that you're tired, but having to deal with me has become a daily thing by now."

Sure, Adrien was used to Plaag's unnecessary blabbering, but now wasn't the time for it, it was early, Adrien was groggy and he just wasn't in the mood to deal with constant commentary while he went about his morning activities. To stop Plaag's endless chatter before it started, he removed the ring from his right hand, causing the Kwami to almost immediately disappear. Adrien wasn't sorry for it either, Plaag would understand... hopefully.

"And that's exactly the problem," Adrien said aloud, talking to the Kwami who was no longer in the room.

Adrien groaned as he stood up and stretched out his arms and back. He had a bit to do before breakfast, not too many things, not enough to last the next hour at least. Firstly, he made his bed, a quick task that only took him about two minutes. Next, he opened his curtains and windows, allowing the morning sunlight to brighten the room. 

It was the 22nd of April, a nice day in spring, not a cloud could be seen, just the rising sun to the east and a nice view of the Agreste Mansion's grounds. Trees baring green leaves and blossoming flowers, birds chirping and a distinct, pleasant smell in the air. Adrien allowed himself a moment to take it all in before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

He showered early the previous evening, but his activities later that night somehow managed to work up a bit of a sweat, all despite his suit's ability to negate much of the tiredness and keep him cool during physical exertion. He would be quick though, after all, he didn't particularly enjoy showering in the mornings. After showering he brushed his teeth and his hair.

During brushing, he noticed that his hair was starting to grow beyond what he could reasonably control. He decided to ask Nathalie to trim it before he leaves. 

He dressed into his favourite T-shirt and jacket at first but decided to switch out into something more appropriate for a Spring camping trip. A short-sleeve T-shirt and a pair of shorts. There was still some to kill before breakfast, so he decided to spend it practising on his piano, after all, he was behind a few lessons due to his... nightly activities and... certain other daily activities.

Before starting, he checked his phone. Just that morning alone he'd received almost 50 messages, most were from his best friend, Nino, the rest were messages from the other people in his class saying that they were excited about the trip and voicing their disbelief that of all people, Gabriel Agreste had organised the event.

In all honesty, Adrien himself could barely believe it. Camping trips and field trips, in general, were not things on Gabriel's radar. Gabriel was often far more concerned with his business than Adrien's social life. It wasn't as if Adrien blamed him for it though, he knew that Gabriel always had his best interests in mind.

He had received messages from everyone in his class, everyone other than Marinette. He didn't understand why though, the only thing he knew was that she'd been distant as of late. It almost felt as though she was avoiding him. He hadn't been able to pin her reasoning down, nor did he notice much of a shift in behaviour due to the subtle nature of it, but as of late it had become far more apparent.

Adrien decided that moment to try and use the trip to figure out what the problem was and to try and remedy it. The last thing he wanted was for any of his friends to avoid him.

He hit the sleep button on his phone, set it on his table and took a seat at the piano. He figured he'd warm up by playing something simple, so he flipped the page in his music book to Ode to Joy by Ludwig van Beethoven.

He'd recently rediscovered the therapeutic effect of music. By playing that piano he allowed himself to release any emotions and let them be heard by the surrounding environment. It felt good to get all of it out, every bit of happiness, confusion, anger, love and hate. 

The piano started as one of those things he loved playing but then eventually grew to dislike, even hate, but his rediscovered passion gave him the boost he needed to keep on going at his best.

He not only developed a passion for music but had a natural talent for it as well.

The next half an hour passed quickly as he flipped between pieces, having played a combination of Bach, Beethoven and Mozart, he felt fulfilled and was ready to move on to the next portion of his day, that being breakfast, when his father's assistant, Nathalie, knocked on his door.

"Sorry to interrupt, Adrien, but breakfast is ready. I've informed your Father and he will be joining you shortly."

Adrien stood from his seat, closed his book, then closed the fallboard before walking to the door and opening it. The pair exchanged greetings, before heading downstairs towards the dining room.

"Are you going to join us too, Nathalie?"

"Of course, Adrien, in fact, your father specifically requested that I eat breakfast with you two today."

Under normal circumstances, Adrien would've been somewhat surprised that his father asked Nathalie to join them for breakfast, but he noticed that Nathalie and Gabriel have started to become a lot closer as of late. Besides, it was a special day, he wouldn't be home for a week after all.

Beside the door to the dining room stood Adrien's bodyguard, commonly referred to as the Gorilla, a large, hulking, yet sensitive man who would sooner give his life than allow any harm to come to Adrien.

He opened the door and allowed Adrien and Nathalie inside, then closed it once again.

The dishes were already on the table, covered to preserve the heat. Adrien and Nathalie took seats across from one another, both of them next to the head chair, where Gabriel would be sitting.

Neither said much, they decided to leave the conversation for breakfast, in the meantime, they would just wait for Gabriel to arrive.

**_The Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie... _ **

Marinette Dupain-Cheng awoke later than usual, the time being 7:30 am according to her phone. Even during school holidays she usually woke up early to fulfil her role as Paris's Super-Hero, but she took that day to be a day off for her and her Kwami friend, Tikki. Of course, in the case of an Akuma attack, she'd have to go out and deal with the situation, besides it was unusual for Hawkmoth to attack so early in the morning and if he did, she was sure her parents or the specialised Akuma alert system the city had in place would've woken her up.

"Morning, Tikki," She said while yawning and stretching out her arms.

"Goodmorning, Marinette," Tikki replied in her usually excited and playful voice, flying out from beneath Marinette's blankets.

"Ready to start the day?"

Tikki simply nodded once with a smile on her face as Marinette climbed out of bed and put her pink slippers on.

Marinette opened her curtains and windows and proceeded to make her bed, the entire process taking just a few minutes. Marinette, not being much of a perfectionist, didn't bother to smooth out the last few creases and bumps, just leaving the bed alone once it looked neat.

She picked up everything that was lying around in the room, just a sheet of paper in actual fact, before leaving her room through the trapdoor in the floor and climbing down the ladder.

Her parents weren't there, but breakfast was pretty much prepared.

"They're probably downstairs in the bakery."

Marinette entered the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face and do up her hair in its usual style. She'd done her hair in this way for so long now that it's become almost second nature to her and was something she could finish in just a matter of seconds.

She left the bathroom after about four minutes and went into the kitchen to finish making her breakfast before sitting down at the table to eat.

Around halfway through eating, her phone, on the table beside her bowl, buzzed.

"Who's it from?" Tikki asked excitedly.

"It's from Luka."

The message read _'Goodmorning, Marinette. I just wanted to remind you about the camping trip today, I know you've got a lot on your mind and figured I'd just let you know.'_

He's sweet and considerate, that's something Marinette had thought about him for almost the entire time they've known each other. He seemed to be able to understand, not just her, but people in general, in a way that not many could.

She replied ' _Thanks for the reminder Luka, can't wait to see you and everyone else.'_

Normally it would be odd that Luka would accompany her class on a field trip, but because the camp was organised by Gabriel Agreste there was some leeway allowed for people outside her class. She and Juleka asked if Luka could come along and Gabriel Agreste simply said yes.

Marinette finished her simple oatmeal breakfast within a short amount of time before cleaning up and heading back to her room to get changed.

While not a particularly well-organised person, especially when dealing with time, she made an effort to be ready for the camping trip and had all of her things packed the afternoon before. Everything from clothes to insect repellent to a spare toothbrush was packed. She was almost one hundred percent sure that everything she needed was packed into her little suitcase in the corner of the room.

Now all that was left to do was wait. Luka would be passing by the bakery later and she'd go with him to the Agreste Mansion. With nothing else to do but wait she looked at the checklist one last time to ensure the little box beside every item was checked, then sat at her desk and opened the news website to check that everything was alright.

She figured she'd get to writing that letter to Hawkmoth that she'd promise she'd write when Tikki raised some concerns regarding the city's safety. She managed to assure Tikki that the chances that Hawkmoth would attack were low, but promised she'd try and address a letter to him to explain the situation, in vague detail, of course, nothing that would give her away. He was after their Miraculouses after all and he'd be unable to get her's if she weren't there.

She knew the letter would be pointless since it would likely never reach him, but it would put Tikki's mind at ease and that's what mattered.

She quickly jotted down the letter on a piece of paper

_Dear Hawkmoth_

_I know we’ve never gotten along, but I’d like to ask you a favour, would you please be so kind as to not attack for the next week or so, I’ll be out of town so my Miraculous won’t be here either and there’d be no point in attacking anyway._

_Your trusty enemy_

_Ladybug_

It was low effort and a bit sarcastic, but it got the message across. She sealed the letter in an envelope and wrote ' _To Hawkmoth'_ on the back.

"We'll deliver this to Sabrina's dad and ask him to give it to anyone who gets Akumatised," Marinette said in her usual optimistic tone. "Tikki, Spots On!"

**_Back in the Agreste Mansion…_ **

Breakfast was extremely lively. Casual conversation and jokes filled the room.

"Well, this was lovely," Gabriel said, checking his watch. "But unfortunately it's already 8:30 and I have a meeting at 9, so it is best I head to my study. The departure is at 10, so I'll be able to see you off."

"Well, um, good luck, father, it was nice... talking."

"I enjoyed it as well, Adrien."

Gabriel exited the room, Nathalie and Adrien soon followed suit.

In the meantime, Adrien figured he might as well go play some more piano since his things were already packed the previous day. Nathalie was already seated at her desk, his father was in his study and the Gorilla was already... being the Gorilla. Adrien felt like the only one with nothing to do, so he started to head to his room. Which is exactly when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it, Nathalie?" Adrien asked, hoping that one of his friends chose to show up early, not that he had an issue with playing the Piano, just that it was boring being alone.

"Madam Tsurugi," Nathalie replied, pushing the button to open the gate.

After hearing who it was, Adrien was not at all surprised they came early. Madam Tsurugi was always a punctual woman, that was something Adrien discovered after only the first few of his father's events that she'd attended. He was happy though, if Madam Tsurugi arrived early that would mean that her daughter Kagami would be there early as well.

Adrien and Nathalie went to the door to greet them. Upon opening the door, Adrien saw Kagami helping her mother to exit the car.

Kagami's blue hair swayed slightly in the gentle breeze as she and her mother climbed the stairs to the large double door. Adrien wanted to go and help and was about to exit the door when he saw Kagami shake her head.

The four exchanged greetings in Japanese and Nathalie informed Madam Tsurugi that Gabriel was preparing for a meeting and was unable to come to the door to greet her.

"Hardly an issue, I can wait."

"Would you like some tea in the meantime, ma'am?" Nathalie, polite as usual, invited Madam Tsurugi inside.

"Yes, thank you. You will be joining me, correct?"

Nathalie's immediate response would've been 'sorry, ma'am, but I have work to do', however, she stopped herself before saying that, realising that the cameras and gate controls were available on her phone as well.

"Of course, ma'am, right this way," Nathalie said, directing her to the dining room which would have been cleared out already, leaving Kagami and Adrien at the door.

"How've you been over the past few days?" Kagami asked once her mother and Nathalie entered the dining room.

"Good, what about you?"

"Nothing interesting has happened, besides hearing about this trip of course."

"You're here way earlier than I expected."

"My mother wanted to be able to talk to your father before the departure and she figured he might be busy, seems like we arrived a bit late if you think about it like that."

"Well, I didn't have anything planned, but I was gonna get back to playing the piano."

"That would be nice."

Kagami and Adrien walked back into the house and climbed the large white staircase to his room.

Adrien sat at his piano bench, opened the fallboard and started playing Canon in D. The gentle melodious sound of the piano filled the room for about two minutes before coming to a slow and subtle ending.

"Well done," Kagami said while lightly clapping. "You've earned yourself a fan."

"Well, I try my best."

"You know, I've always wanted to start learning the piano, just never got around to it with everything else I needed to do going on."

"Well, come on then, I'll show you," Adrien replied, shifting over on the piano bench and gesturing for her to sit next to him.

Adrien, knowing that Kagami was a violin player, understood that she already knew her theory and notation, all that he'd have to do was introduce the keys and pedals to her and guide her through some simple exercises, which is exactly what he did.

Upon completing the introduction to the instrument's basics, he allowed Kagami to start with a simple D major scale, which she played perfectly without error. They spent a few minutes going through the major and minor scales. It was an extremely quick process, what with Kagami being a naturally fast learner and talented musician.

It was when they started playing some of the pieces where she had some trouble. She was not used to the style of play that the piano demanded, which while not a problem when playing the scales, became apparent during the pieces. In response to watching her struggle for a bit, Adrien helped establish a flow by gently guiding her hands to the right locations on the keyboard, before moving his own hands to play the duet's bass clef notes on the left side of the piano.

The piece ended with a gradual fade out on the right hand side leading towards the middle C and then back away from it.

"Wow, that was..." Kagami began but didn't know what more to say.

"Yeah, you did great, especially for a first-timer. It was almost as if the music just took you over and played itself," Adrien said, smiling a little, both happy that she enjoyed it and happy that his plan to allow the music to play itself succeeded.

"Thanks, Adrien. Oh, right, I noticed that you aren't wearing that ring you normally do."

It was a first, but Adrien forgot to put it back on. Of course, he couldn't do it at that moment, if he did, Plaag would've flown out and revealed himself to Kagami. Instead, he decided to put it on before they departed.

"Just forgot to put it back on is all. I'll put it on later."

"There's still some time left before everyone starts arriving, so, what do you suggest we do now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update regarding why I haven't updated this in so long

Wow, it's been half a year and no second chapter? Well technically I have the chapter written and have had it for a few months now, but there was a lot of editing to do and I had exams and such to deal with in addition to other life things. Since the school year is now for all intents and purposes finished, I can get to this again. So, sorry for the Delay. However, I won't be releasing the chapter I've written already, I'm going to completely rewrite it, focussing more on the story and characters than the writing prompts provided by Wordsmyth. Since this takes place in an alternate post-season 3, none of the upcoming season 4 stuff will be affecting it and new characters will be introduced. Still no promise as to the new chapter but I wouldn't be surprised if it's out within the next 7 days.


End file.
